A Day in the Life of a Hobbit
by Elf-Vulcan
Summary: A young hobbit visits with Bilbo Baggins. By T'Karish


A Day in the Life of a Hobbit 

by T'Karish 

Disclaimer: I definitely do **_not_** own Hobbits or Middle Earth. 

A/N: This story is by my little sister T'Karish. 

Author's Note on Ilberic: Ilberic's Dad is usually away on trips to Bree. Ilberic doesn't know what it is to have a Dad who is always there no matter what. His Mom tries to fill in and be both Mom and Dad to him, but it isn't the same. Ilberic (an only child) has lived most of his life with no one but his Mom as family. His family is not as "high society" as say, the Baggins, but they have always been well-liked in their town. That's about all you need to know. 

From Ilberic's Diary 

My Mum told me to write in my diary before I play (she's anxious for me to improve my writing) so, here it goes: I woke up to the smell of bacon. Mum told me to hurry and get dressed so I can play with Merry and Pippin. That's what she said, but I know she meant to get dressed so I can hurry and do chores. I decided to take a bath today. Mum helped me warm up the water for it. After the bath I went to the kitchen for breakfast. We had eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and fruit. I then did my chores, I brought water and food to Barrel (my pony), checked his hooves for stones, and rode him to the market to buy some meat and a bolt of cloth. When I returned, we ate second breakfast. We had ham, bread, butter and jam. 

Mum told me she had forgotten she needed a bowl to replace one that was broken. So she told me I could go to Bag End and visit Frodo if I picked up a bowl for her. Of course, I agreed. I rode all the way to Bag End to visit Frodo, and Sam nearly didn't let me in. Sam said, "Mr. Frodo is out visiting Mr. Merry." I continued asking to go in until Bilbo intervened and asked me to come in and sit down. Bilbo wanted to talk to me. I was speechless. Well, nearly. 

I followed him to his library, where we talked about his adventures. Bilbo told me that Elrond had asked to meet a hobbit. He grinned and asked me if I wanted anything to drink. Imagine, I'm just about bursting trying to figure out who Elrond requested to see, and he asks me if I want anything to drink! I said yes, though. He said that he told Elrond about me! He wants to see me! Me! Bilbo told me I should ask my parents if I could go. 

Just before I attempted to leave, he told me to feel free to come and talk to him. I said thank you for the stories and the invitation. We then realized what time it was and that we had missed elevensies, so Bilbo insisted that I stay for luncheon. I was nearly starving, and the food smelled very good. So, I accepted. We had some mushroom soup, bread, and fruit for dessert. We talked about the trip I might get to take. At that moment, I remembered how I was able to get permission to come to Bag End. I told him that I needed to go to the market. He invited me back to talk if I want to. 

Sam came in and said that Barrel was all ready to go. I thanked him for taking care of my pony and thanked Bilbo for the talk and the luncheon. I rode Barrel to the market and met Frodo on the road. He said that I should come to Bag End and visit with Merry, Pippin and him. I said yes, but it would be a little while before we could play. I bought the bowl for Mum and went home. 

Mum told me to help her with afternoon tea. I asked her if I could go to Bag End to visit and stay for dinner and supper. She said yes. I told her about Elrond's desire to meet me. She was surprised. Mum told me she's going to ask Da about it. She asked me why I was at Bag End so often. I said I go to visit Frodo. She gently asked me if that's the only reason I visit. I confessed that it's not the only reason. I also go to get away from the fact that Da is gone most of the time. She said she understood. I changed the subject and said afternoon tea was ready. Mum agreed, and we ate. I then read a book by Bilbo Baggins to help pass the time 'til I could return to Bag End. Mum told me to practice runes and write in my diary. I just got up to date, so I guess I'm finished. This is the end... for now. ; ) 

_ Next time Frodo will continue in his diary._


End file.
